The present invention relates to a food product and method of making the food product.
Presently, a food product such as a "corn dog" is known in the art. This product utilizes a hot dog or frankfurter which forms an inner core of the product and is surrounded by an outer edible layer of dough or corn meal, which is subsequently cooked in a oil bath or in an oven, the product being supported on a stick which acts as a carrier or handle. This type of food product is devoid of any condiments which applied to the surface would run off the surface of the cooked dough.
The problem of the lack of condiments has been solved in U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,968, wherein a frankfurter or wiener is wrapped in dough with a skewer positioned longitudinally along the wiener and dough covering, and then placed in a mold for baking. Upon completion of the baking, the skewer is withdrawn, thereby providing a cavity for insertion of a condiment.
Another food product is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,457, which shows a burrito-type product on a stick. In preparing this product, a tortilla is spread out on a surface, and a stick is inserted at one edge of the tortilla and wrapped around the stick one or more times. Thereafter, a food filler in spread on the remaining portion of the tortilla, and then the outer edges of the tortilla are lapped over to enclose the food filler in a pouch formed by the free edge of the tortilla rolled on the stick.
None of the known methods described in the foregoing disclosures are adequate for preparing and processing a food product made of dough filled with food fillers associated with a pizza product.